


[Podfic] Battle Lines

by sisi_rambles



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Discussions of Morality, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Saiyan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Why should not the son suffer for the iniquity of the father? (Ezekiel 18:19)





	[Podfic] Battle Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296945) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



Length: 01:00:36

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Battle%20Lines.mp3) (43 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dragonball/Battle%20Lines.m4b) (28 MB) 


End file.
